


Good For Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Slight fluff, gayperion, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasquez's brand new car runs out of gas in the middle of a Pandoran desert and it's freezing. Rhys and Vaughn have to find other ways to stay warm through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Anything

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut!  
> Pls enjoy :3

Rhys almost curses when it happens, his bosses car that he stole is out of gas in the middle of a pandoran desert. He and Vaughn knew that there were some risks involved, but he didn't expect the car to run out of gas. Bandits he would've expected, but not the car sputtering for a few more feet than stopping dead in its tracks.  
Night had fallen quickly, leaving the two huddled in the car, freezing their scrawny asses off.  
Vaughn had suggested that they get close to conserve heat, and it worked for a few minutes before a gust of wind blew through the open windows, leaving them shivering against each other, Vaughn huddled into Rhys's chest with his arms around him. And Rhys had his chin against the top of Vaughn's head.  
"C-c'mon Rhys.. Isn't that arm good for s-something?" Vaughn manages, his voice muffled from the fabric of Rhys's shirt.  
"I'm pretty s-sure it doesn't have a 'help me I'm freezing to death' setting."  
Vaughn shifts his position, and his knee brushes against Rhys's crotch and it sends a shiver down his spine, and he has to bite his lip and hold his breath to keep from making a noise in the awkward silencie between them.  
"Vaughn." Rhys gasps after he gets enough coherence to think straight.  
"Hm?"  
"D-do that again..."  
This time Vaughn shifts his hips and Rhys gasps and blushes a darker red.  
"You're pathetic."   
"At... At least I found some sort of way to keep w-warm- /ah!/"  
Vaughn moves so that he's on Rhys's lap, with his legs on either side of him and he leans in to kiss along Rhys's neck and Rhys is holding onto him and whimpering.  
"You're unbelieveable."   
Rhys lifts Vaughn up and keeps his face in the nape of his neck and he's so red in the face any second he might faint, and all the while Vaughn is still licking along his neck and he's so desperate he could just strip him of all his clothes and fuck him all night. But he can't do that just yet.   
Vaughn can tell that Rhys wants more because he can feel his dick through his pants, and Rhys is shivering for a different reason now.  
Vaughn fumbles with his pants before Rhys exhales and grabs his best friends cock and starts pumping him in long, slow strokes and Vaughn practically cries out his name.  
"Fffuck... Rhys.."   
Vaughn moves his hands down from his shoulders to Rhys's waist and he unbuckles his friend's belt and as soon as his dick is free Vaughn has his hips rocking against Rhys's again and he outright mewls his name as he jerks both of them off.  
And Rhys has to stop himself from biting into his friends shoulder long enough to position him so that when Vaughn leans back down from his harsh kissing Rhys will be fucking him.  
And it isn't long before Rhys has his hands under Vaughn's bony ass and is practically lifting him up until the head of his dick is almost visible and letting Vaughn slam his hips back onto his own and he'd be damned if it wasn't the hottest fucking thing ever.   
"Rhys! Oh god, Rhys, please!~"  
"Shut up before bandits /nngh/ hear us!"  
Rhys has his hands at Vaughn's hips as he thrusts into his friends ass, tight and warm and oh /god/.  
"Fuck, Rhys, I'm gonna..!"  
Vaughn digs his nails into his back when he cums, coating his stomach and Rhys's shirt with it.  
It only takes a few more thrusts before Rhys cums too, hot and pulsing deep inside him. And when Rhys's labored pants stop enough to let him talk, he mutters to Vaughn.  
"So.. Are you warm enough, or are we gonna have to do that again?"


End file.
